


Don't worry

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective, Worry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Aiba gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato in Sud Africa per il Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen, Sho aveva ingenuamente immaginato il ragazzo correre dietro a qualche gazzella. Delle zebre, forse. Il massimo a cui sarebbe arrivato a pensare, sarebbero stati degli gnu.Di certo non tigri. Non leopardi. Non rinoceronti.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Don't worry

**_ Don’t Worry _ **

Sho spense la televisione, con lo sguardo perplesso.

Sentiva il battito del cuore accelerato, e prese due o tre respiri profondi.

Non riusciva a calmarsi.

Quando Aiba gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato in Sud Africa per il Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen, Sho aveva ingenuamente immaginato il ragazzo correre dietro a qualche gazzella. Delle zebre, forse. Il massimo a cui sarebbe arrivato a pensare, sarebbero stati degli gnu.

Di certo non _tigri._ Non _leopardi._ Non _rinoceronti._

Sapeva che Aiba, a differenza di lui, raramente si spaventava di cose del genere. E sebbene Sho si rendesse perfettamente conto di esagerare il più delle volte, sapeva anche che c’era un chiaro e netto limite alle cose che si potevano fare senza mettere a rischio la propria vita.

Stava ancora rimuginando, quando sentì il rumore delle chiavi nella toppa e la porta aprirsi.

“Sono a casa!” disse Aiba, entrando in salotto sorridendo. Sho lo guardò, fece un cenno stentato con la testa, ma non gli sorrise.

Vide il volto dell’altro spegnersi, mentre gli si sedeva accanto e lo fissava.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, non senza una nota d’ansia nella voce.

“Ho appena finito di vedere il Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen” bofonchiò, mentre Aiba si accigliava e inclinava la testa, lanciandogli uno sguardo confuso.

“Non ti è piaciuto?” in altre circostanze, Sho avrebbe sorriso per l’ingenuità nel suo tono di voce, annichilente come sempre. Invece si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“Non mi è piaciuto il fatto che tu abbia rischiato di diventare la cena di metà savana sudafricana, non mi è piaciuto per niente” disse, melodrammatico. Aiba lo guardò per qualche altro secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Sguaiato.

Sho strinse le labbra, visibilmente irritato. _Odiava_ non essere preso sul serio, ed era qualcosa alla quale aveva dovuto abituarsi per forza, stando con Aiba, notoriamente incapace di prendere sul serio qualsiasi cosa.

“Non c’è da ridere” borbottò ancora, incrociando le braccia. Si sentiva parecchio infantile, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che l’altro avesse rischiato di farsi seriamente male.

Era un pensiero che lo atterriva, per quanto lo infastidisse ammetterlo.

Aiba gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Alzò gli occhi in modo di poterlo guardare.

“Sei preoccupato per me?” gli chiese, nascondendo lo scherno in un tono forzatamente dolce. Sho sbuffò.

Certo che era preoccupato per lui.

Era _sempre_ preoccupato per lui. Per i suoi modi di fare, per la sua noncuranza nei confronti di tutto ciò che era effettivamente pericoloso, per le situazioni in cui puntualmente si ritrovava, dalle quali difficilmente era in grado di uscire.

Per tutto.

E, pur sapendo che Sho fosse una persona ansiosa, raramente si dava pena di contenersi. Era questo che lo infastidiva, più di tutto il resto.

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non lo scostò.

Gli mise una mano sul braccio, cominciando ad accarezzarlo quasi istintivamente.

“Sì che mi preoccupo” rispose, con la voce appena udibile.

Era questo il suo problema, con Aiba.

Non riuscire materialmente a prendersela con lui.

Per quanto si arrabbiasse, per quanto l’altro esagerasse nei modi di fare, gli bastava guardare quel suo viso infantile, quegli occhi profondi e sempre luminosi e... cedeva.

Cedeva, perché in fondo sapeva che Aiba non faceva mai niente di proposito.

Quest’ultimo gli si avvicinò di più, passando ad appoggiargli la testa sul petto e ridacchiando per il modo in cui questa si alzava ed abbassava a ritmo con il respiro di Sho.

“Non ti dovresti spaventare. Ci sono delle persone pronte ad intervenire nel caso in cui le cose si dovessero mettere _davvero_ male” lo rassicurò, giocherellando con l’orlo del suo maglione.

Sho abbassò gli occhi, lanciandogli uno sguardo dubbioso.

“Stavi praticamente indossando una tigre, quando pensavano che fosse il momento migliore per intervenire?” ribatté, con un sarcasmo che non gli apparteneva, non ottenendo come risultato altro che di far scoppiare Aiba a ridere.

“Ma dai, come sei esagerato! Voleva solo giocare!” rispose, non riuscendo a prenderlo sul serio.

Sho scosse la testa, vicino all’esasperazione.

Come sempre, discutere non aveva senso. Serviva soltanto a fargli sprecare energie; Aiba non gli avrebbe mai prestato ascolto, e a questo si era rassegnato.

Gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla, mentre l’altro girava leggermente la testa e si alzava sui gomiti, mettendogli il viso sul collo, vicino all’orecchio.

“Mi piace quando Sho-chan si preoccupa per me” mormorò, facendolo arrossire.

Finse una risatina divertita, mentre gli stringeva di più il braccio intorno alla vita.

“Davvero?” sentì Aiba annuire lievemente contro la sua gola, facendogli il solletico.

“Sì. Vuol dire che... beh... che ci tieni a me” Sho non poté fare a meno di ridere, come sempre di fronte al solito imbarazzo di Aiba quando si arrivava a parlare di sentimenti. Gli pose delicatamente una mano dietro la testa attirandolo a se, prima di schioccargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. 

“Ti amo” disse, a voce bassissima, neanche lui troppo a suo agio nell’essere così esplicito.

Fu come se Aiba s’illuminasse, tutto all’improvviso.

Gli buttò le braccia al collo, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro le sue spalle.

“Ti amo anch’io, Sho-chan. E mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare”si rimise a sedere, guardandolo negli occhi. “Ti prometto che la prossima volta farò più attenzione” asserì.

Sho stava per ribattere.

Stava per dire che non ci credeva neanche un po’. Che Aiba non era minimamente capace di non mettersi nei guai.

Ma che lui avrebbe cercato di essere meno ansioso; che avrebbe provato ad accettare lo stato delle cose.

Perché, gliel’aveva detto, lo amava.

Lo amava, e per questo si preoccupava.

Lo amava, e per questo avrebbe sopportato di tutto.

Solo per quei suoi sorrisi, con cui era capace di fargli dimenticare ogni cosa.


End file.
